Another Ten Scary Stories to Read Alone
by Harmony's Entropy
Summary: Vol. 2 of the scary stories collection. For the rest of October, we will be reading stories from crazy stalkers to psych evaluations. These are another ten scary stories to read alone.
1. That Girl was Crazy

**Hello all. I had the decision to post another collection of scary stories for this year. These stories are not collected in either way nor in the first collection. I did not steal these from any scary narration videos or Reddit. These are all fictional. Forgive me on any grammar/ spelling mistakes, I will be correcting them after all ten are released. I do not own anything recognizable.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

One.

Dani

That girl was crazy

* * *

My parents decided to put me in an all-girl school back in my freshmen year of high school, leaving all my friends to go a public school. In my group of friends there was: me, Lindsey, Julian, Oscar and Sadie. We kept in touch and I told them how much I HATE the all- girl school while they brought up the new girl, Cindy.

They told me that she was from Canada and she had a couple of classes with them. She seemed cool when they introduced her to me later on.

Three months later, Cindy took a liking towards Julian, who hadn't come out as gay to everyone but us at the time. Sadie advised her that Julian didn't see her in _that_ way. Cindy didn't care and still pursued him. One day, I invited them, including Cindy to my house just to hang out. During that time, Julian came up to me and asked:

 _"Hey, uh, Dani. Can you tell Cindy that I'm not into her?"_

I refused. _"Why can't you tell her?"_

 _"Look, I tried, but she doesn't get it. Can you let her know? I haven't asked you for anything."_

I sighed. _"Fine."_ I asked Cindy if I could talk to her. I pulled her aside from the group and told her that Julian wasn't interested in her.

Then she said the most bat shit craziest thing. _"Why wouldn't he be? He got me pregnant."_

Mind you, we were 14-15 years old at the time and teenage pregnancy wasn't common.

 _"Ummm… what?"_

 _"Uh, yeah! We had sex and I'm pregnant. I'm so excited!"_ Cindy said so nonchalantly.

I pulled Julian to the side about this issue. He denied it.

 _"How can a gay guy have sex with a crazy stalker girl? That doesn't make any fucking sense!"_

The next few weeks, things weren't going all that great. The baby rumor was spreading around like crazy, Cindy was putting in weight and Julian hadn't gotten a break from this fake baby drama and we had to see it.

Lindsey, Oscar and Sadie told me that Julian was showing signs of stress and were debating whether or not tell the counselors and his parents.

Cindy beat us to it, but in her own fucked up imagination way. She told her parents that she was "pregnant" and her parents confronted Julian's. Julian's parents were those kinds of parents who control their kid. His parents decided to set up an appointment for Cindy to have an abortion. It wasn't until her parents were going crazy, refusing to abort their "grandchild". Cindy then decided to confess.

Julian told the group the next day. " _Out of fucking nowhere s_ _he said, 'Oh! I just faked the whole thing!'_ _She's fucking crazy!"_

A month after the incident, Cindy still kept stalking him. She left notes in his lockers and at classes she didn't even have with him. The notes were written in full detail about her sick as fuck fantasies and how she couldn't wait to have his actually babies. This kept going on for the rest of the year and suddenly, she was gone.

Just like high school, there were rumors going around: Cindy left to another school for harassing Julian, she was expelled, she went to the looney bin… the list goes on from there.

I transferred to public school after that year as well and us as a group kept wondering one thing, what was going on in her head?


	2. Worst First Wedding Anniversary Getaway

Two.

Jeremy

Worst first anniversary getaway

* * *

My wife Pamela and I went to a hotel resort for our first wedding anniversary. I booked a week at the Marshall hotel a couple months before and I knew Pamela was excited to go.

We check into our hotel resort and there was a young man, mid to late 40s who was checking in. He seemed antsy with his hands in his pockets and he was swiftly moving around. My wife whispered into my ear and said, _"What's wrong with that man?"_

The man looked at us. He seemed pretty angry. Pamela clutched into my arm while I ignored the man. He then got his room key, walked away and got into the elevator. Afterwards, we got our room key and got into the elevator.

As soon as we arrived to our floor, we didn't expect the man to be there. He was yelling at a man who was with his wife and family.

 _"You gotta control that brat of yours!"_

 _"Excuse me, sir."_ said the other man. _"My child said he was sorry."_

 _"I don't care! Do you want me to the parenting for you!"_ He kept barking at the family while one of the hotel workers came between them. Pamela and I made the attempt to ignore the situation.

He kept picking fights for the rest of the week while we tend to ignored him. One day before our last day, we went all out. I took Pamela to a nearby beach almost all day and by the night I would take out to eat. We went back to our hotel to get ready for our dinner date. I was already done getting ready while Pamela was nowhere near done, so I told her that I'll be walking around the resort would be gone for half an hour. As I was getting out of the suite, I saw the man again. He seemed antsy and much more frustrated. I know I shouldn't have done it, but I gave him a weird look.

He screamed at me, _"What's your problem?!"_

I continued on with my day. He then said, _"You better watch your back... and your wife."_

I stopped where I was at and pulled the man's shirt, bringing him close to my face. I'm a calm person, but I had enough of his issues. _"Stay the hell away of my wife."_ I pushed him off of me and he grinned. He said nothing else.

Twenty minutes later, I got a call from the lobbyist and they told me that there were rooms being broken into and my room had a break in. The first thing popped up into my mind was Pamela.

I rushed to my suite and opened the door, seeing the room ransacked. All of the furniture were destroyed and all of our clothes were ripped apart. I heard a muffle from the bedroom. I yelled out for my wife, _"Pam! Pam!"_ I found her on the bed, her hands and feet tied and she had her mouth covered by a piece of cloth and was bawling her eyes out. She had bruises all over her body. After ten minutes of freeing her from the ropes and ungagging her, she said, _"It was the man! It was the man checked in with us! It was him! He brought friends!"_

She wasn't the one. The family from earlier were in it and several of others in the floor. The police arrived two minutes later and took our statement. It was confirmed that one woman was raped and two men were beaten to death. We then went to the hospital to get my wife treated for her injuries and fortunately she didn't have signs for sexual assault. We had to stay there for a day. I am still blessed that my wife is still alive, however she had to go to therapy for almost three years after the incident.

Five weeks after the incident, we got a update from the police. They found the man, Ted Gacy and his friends John Rader and Rodney Huberty were the ones who broke in and it turns out that they have been doing for two years. Despite my wife not being raped, those animals had raped other women and even younger girls. They were all charged with 18 counts of murder, 14 counts of rape and 27 counts of breaking and entering. They were sentenced to life.


	3. The 7th of March

Three.

Tucker

The 7th of March

* * *

In my sophomore year of high school, we had a school shooting. On March 7, 2011, it was a normal morning and I was waiting for Danny and Sam, my friends, to come to school early and at least eat breakfast with me. 7: 25 rolled around and I had to get to my English class and hoped to see Danny and Sam there.

7:30 AM. Still no sign of them. I text them: _"Where the fuck you guys at?"_

Sam responded quickly: _"Sorry! Danny woke up late and I had to wait for him."_

Danny added: _" Sam I said I was sorry! Tucker We're almost there."_

Mr. Lancer yelled at me to put my PDA away. Ugh… great.

7:36 AM. Danny and Sam finally showed up. Mr. Lancer wasn't so pleased.

 _"I expect this from Mr. Fenton, but you Miss Manson?"_ He commented and sighed. _"I guess I'll let you two slide, but that's because I would be expecting Miss Manson to take you to school early for now on, Mr. Fenton."_

Danny and Sam sat to their seats.

7:50 AM. During the class, Mr. Lancer was giving a lecture about the backgrounds of 'Grapes of Wrath' and John Steinbeck. We heard a _BOOM!_ Sound. Mr. Lancer took a look outside to see what was going on. _BOOM!_ The sound came from outside. The school alarms went off and our principal let out an announcement through the speakers.

 _"Hello, students and faculty. This is Principal Ishiyama reporting that we have an active shooter by school grounds. Teachers, do not let any students or anyone outside of class and if any students are outside, please escort them to the gymnasium. Please lock any classrooms, bathrooms and the gymnasium. We will give any further notice."_

7:53 AM. Everyone in the classroom was freaking out. Paulina and Star, two of my classmates was sobbing her eyes out while Mr. Lancer tried control the situation.

The whole class heard a _pop! Pop! Pop!_ Sound from the hallways. Oh, shit. Did the shooter got inside the school?

 _"Everyone move to the back!"_ Mr. Lancer ordered us to move to the back of the class. He turned off the lights and closed the shutters. Everyone moved the desk out of the way and barricade ourselves from the shooter.

8:02 AM. Still more gunshots going off. Danny and Sam were freaking out, despite the two are only ones who seemed to be keeping themselves together. _"Dude,"_ Danny told us, _"I tried to get in touch with Jazz, but she's not answering my messages."_ Jazz is Danny's older sister, who was a senior. Dash, another classmate took a peek at the window. He said, _"The cops and SWAT Team's here!"_ Mr. Lancer yelled at him to back away from the window.

8:17 AM. More gunshots going off. The whole class heard a scream somewhere in the hallway. Paulina was crying even more and started to pray in Spanish. Danny finally got a message from Jazz.

8:19 AM. We spot the shooter walking by our room. We stayed quiet. Sam started to freak out and began to cry. She kept saying, _"Oh god."_ over and over again.

8:20 AM. The SWAT Team stepped into the school. They passed our room.

8:26 AM. Only one gunshot went off. We could hear it far away as possible, but we could distinguish the sound.

8:30 AM. Principal Ishiyama made announcement. She told each class should be evaluated one by one and by then we are dismissed from school and our parents will be there to pick us up.

8:37 AM. By the time our class was evaluated, I saw bullets lying around the hallways and near the restrooms, there was a white sheet where it was hiding the body, who turned out to be Mr. Ray, the school's band teacher.

As we stepped out of the school, I saw my parents, who were relieved that I was still alive. I looked at Danny and Jazz with their parents and Sam, who didn't have best relationship with parents, was hugging them so tightly, it was out of character for her.

All day, news outlets were talking about the shooting and it was revealed that five other people outside the school, including the shooter were shot and killed.

The school was closed for a whole week since the police was doing an investigation.

After we returned back to school, we had a memorial for Mr. Ray and the other victims who had died. It's scary to know what would've happened if the shooter had come in to our room, but at the same time, I don't want to know.


	4. How Our Father Tried to Kill Us

Four.

Vlad

How Our Father Tried to Kill Us

My father tried to kill me and my older brother. My family life was never great, my mother left us with my drunk of a father, when I was only 4 years old and my brother Nicolas, 6. I hadn't seen my mother after 19 years when she walked away. I never saw that man as my father and the only parent who was there for us, was my elementary teacher Mrs. Robin. Even if Mrs. Robin was the mother figure in this dysfunctional mess of a family, she didn't know about my family situation at home and my father threaten our lives if we ever told anyone about the abuse at home. Then again, I don't want to go off topic about Mrs. Robin.

Up until Nicolas and I were 18 and 16, respectively, we finally made the effort to move out the house. Throughout high school, we worked anywhere that could allow us to work (this was during the late 70s) and we saved enough money to rent an apartment. After moving in, Nicolas started to attend university and work in the side while I had to balance school and work. My brother would often arrive home around 9 at night, which leaves me home alone most of the time.

On a Sunday night, my brother had a day off and he didn't go to work. I still had to go to work however I got out at six in the evening. By the time, my brother picked me up and we decided to go out to eat at a fast food place. After over half an hour, we arrived home. The apartment we lived in, was facing a large space where the pool is located. Our father was there, talking to a neighbor, laughing at whatever they were talking about.

Our father came up to us, acting friendly as if the abuse never happened. Nicolas ignored him and told me to go to the apartment. I didn't question him and got inside. I looked at my brother and dad from the window and see Nicolas yelling at him. Nicolas then pushed my father out of the way. Our father had lost it. He started to scream at my brother and walked to his car, closed the door abruptly and drove away.

During the middle of night, my brother was asleep and I was finishing homework for school. Despite the street having busy traffic most of the time, it was nighttime where there were hardly any cars passing by. As I was done, I heard a car driving up to the parking lot. I ignored this, as there were always people coming home late. Less than one minute later, someone was pounding our door. Nicolas got up and looked at the peephole. His face turned white and said, _"Get the phone, go to the room and call the cops."_ Someone kept banging the door and Nicolas yelled at me to do what he said. I got the phone and ran to the bedroom. I dialed 911 and someone barged in. It was our dad and he was holding a metal pipe.

The operator answered the call. _"911, what's your emergency?"_

I panicked, wondering what's going on with my brother. I looked at my brother fighting off our dad. Our father was swinging the pipe aimlessly, hitting anything that was in his way. He hit Nicolas and pushed him on the ground. Dad was beating with the pipe a couple of times and Nicolas was screaming in pain.

I was still on the phone. The operator repeated again, _"911, what's your emergency?"_

I screamed, _"My dad's hitting my brother!"_

 _"Your father's hitting your brother?"_

 _"Yes!"_ I yelled. _"Please hurry!"_

The operator told me that help was on their way. My father stared at me angrily. He dropped the pipe and charged at me. I dropped the phone and ran to my room and made the attempt to escape from the room window. Dad grabbed me from doing so and took me to the living room where my brother was at. He threw me to the wall and made sure I didn't get away. He put his hands around my neck, choking me. I was losing consciousness and thought I was going to die.

I don't know if God was by my side or if I got lucky, because the police had arrived. One of the police pulled his gun and aimed at my father, telling him to show his hands where he should see him. My father released me and I fell to the ground crying. I looked at my brother who wasn't moving at all.

A police woman checked my brother to see if he was alive. She said, _"we got a pulse, someone call an ambulance."_

Our father was taken into custody and the ambulance came. They took Nicolas and I to the nearest hospital. Nicolas gained consciousness and by that time, we were questioned. Because of the beating, Nicolas has three broken ribs, one broken arm and suffered blunt force trauma. I was let go after two days and Nicolas had to stay for three weeks.

Our father was sentence to fifteen years, but had died nine years later due to a heart attack. My brother and I didn't go to his funeral. As for my mother, I saw her again when I was at the end of my undergraduate in university. She tried to come back into our lives, however Nicolas had refused to acknowledge her existence. I on the other hand wanted to build that mother- son relationship, but she was gone again from our lives. Despite coming from a hard life, we ended up in very successful lives, but at some point I feel empty.


	5. Baby Robber

Four.

Maddie

Baby Robber

* * *

Back in the late 1980s, my husband and I had our first daughter. She was a beautiful baby girl and I had her early in the morning. The moment after she was born, the nurses cleaned her up while my husband went to go to make an announcement to our families. Almost all day, everyone came to see the new baby.

Visiting hours were almost over and my husband was the only one in the room. One particular nurse came into the room and told me that she was going to take my daughter to the hospital's nursey.

I didn't know about this until he told me somewhere around our daughter's third birthday, but while my husband was leaving, he spotted the nurse taking a baby on his or her tiny bassinet, outside. He asked, _"Excuse me? Miss?"_

The woman froze. She turned around and look nervous. _"Yes?"_

 _"What are you taking that baby?"_

He told me that as soon as she was caught she make up an excuse. _"Oh! Oh, I thought this was the nursey room!"_ She gave a nervous smile and took the baby inside. He saw the information like the name, birth and so on.

He said that he was so terrified, finding out that some woman was going to take our daughter. OUR DAUGHTER. Who does that woman think she is, trying to kidnap my baby girl? My husband wasn't so sure whether or not to report this to someone, but this was the only issue we had. We left the hospital the next day and by the time I saw the nurse. She came up to me and said, _"What a beautiful baby girl!"_ I thanked her and she then said, _"I wish I could just take her!"_

That's when my husband pulled up and took me inside the car. The nurse looked irritated at my husband, but gave a warm smile to me and my baby.

Two and a half years later, and my husband and I were expecting our son to be born. I suggested my husband to have our boy at the same hospital, but my husband downright refused to go. By that time, he told me what happened. We didn't hear anything about the nurse or her motives as she just faded into existence.

We never told our daughter about this.


	6. Date Gone Horrifyingly Wrong

**WARNING: SEXUAL ASSUALT**

* * *

Six.

Sam

Date gone horrifyingly wrong

* * *

This may be one of the scariest experience I had in my life, I wouldn't even wish this to my enemies.

This happened three hours ago, and during those hours I've been trying to collect all my thoughts. There's the backstory: I was in a relationship with a boy and just last month, I found out he was cheating on me. I dumped his ass on the spot and the rest of the month, I decided to take a break from dating. But then I got desperate.

My co-worker gave me advice to use a dating app. I know, I know, fucking typical isn't it? I got a few guys who interested in going out on dates, but most of them were obviously catfishes. I mean, who are you fooling, Mr. I- swear-to-God-I-didn't-take-this-pic-from-instagram? It's not as if I've seen those everywhere else.

Well, I got a message from this guy. His name was Ian and based on his profile, he was pretty cute. The message said, _"Hey_ _J_ _"_

I thought _"why the hell not"_ and messaged him back a "Hey!" He messaged back instantly.

 _"Well, aren't you a cute one? How are you?"_

Me: _"Thank you! You're not too bad yourself ;) I'm doing fine, hbu?."_

Ian: _"Thanks ;) I'm good. Why a pretty girl like you doing here on_ (*Insert dating site name here*) _? "_

We hold conversation long enough to the point where he asked me out to dinner. I thought, _Hell yeah! I got a date, suck it ex-boyfriend!"_ We arranged the date to a Saturday night (this night) at a sports bar downtown where I lived.

So but the time I got out of work, I got ready and messaged him that I would be there soon. He replied back, _"Great. Can't wait to see you. ;)"_

When I got there, I saw Ian waiting for me outside. So his profile picture wasn't stolen from Instagram? He saw me and smiled, _"Sam!"_

I swear my face was feeling hot from all the blushing. _"Hi!"_

We both got into the bar and we chatted. Date went well and Ian walked me to my car. Stupidly I parked my car a bit farther since this sports bar's popular and plenty of people who come into to see any sport game, so in other words the parking was almost full.

As Ian walked me to my car, he said that he had a great time. He was confident enough to kiss me, but this was when he got all grabby. His hand had slid up to my thigh and tried to touch my crotch and I tried to push him off. He tells me that there's nothing to worry about and instead of touching my crotch, his hand moved up to my breast.

 _"GET OFF OF ME!"_ I screamed. He told me to shut up and tried to go more things to me.

I was think in the back of my mind, _"I'm not getting raped."_ I kneed the son of bitch in the groin and pushed him away from me. He yelled on the top of his lungs and charged at me. I got into my car as fast as possible and locked all the doors. He lunged at the hood of my car and was banging the window. I drove fast as possible and kept swerving until he fell. I didn't even care if I hurt him and continued to drive on my way home.

I was crying at this point and immediately I called the cops. They arrived thirty minutes later and took my statement. They asked me if there was anyone that I could stay with (I live alone). I told them that I'll be staying at my parents.

Right now, I'm at my parents' place and I'll be calling off work for a while. I never felt so helpless in my life. Please, be careful out there.


	7. Just Bad People

**Warning: Use of racism**

* * *

Seven.

Valerie

Just Bad People

* * *

To get this out of the way, I'm a black girl.

Last summer after we were done with the school year, my group of friends and I went camping for a weekend. There was me, Danny, Sam and Tucker (another black person in the group). Yeah, me and Tucker being black will be in play later on.

Danny planned about the whole camping thing since he's one of only person in the group who had camping experience. We went to a camping site almost an hour away from town and we arrived there early in the evening. I got to say, the camping site may look dull but when the sun sets/rise, it looks amazing.

We spend some time to set up the camp site and we got the fire burning and try to enjoy the first night. While we were enjoying ourselves, a guy around our age told us, _"You guys need to leave. There's a lot of bad folk here."_ We all looked confused and Danny asked the guy, _"I'm sorry, what?"_

 _"I guess you didn't hear me, but there's a lot of bad guys here. I suggest you leave."_

Sam, who even look more confused. _"Why?"_

The guy looked uneasy and explained it to us. _"I don't wanna sound offensive and shit, but it's because of you two."_ He pointed at me and Tucker. The guy dropped the bomb on us. _"For the past two years, the Klan would often come here in the summer. You guys need to go."_

The guy went back to his site. We immediately packed, freaking out about the idea of spending the night with the KKK.

By the time we were done with packing and turned off the fire, we saw a few cars driving into the parking lot. We grabbed all our stuff and ran like hell, avoiding those fuckers. We were lucky to park farther away from them and did our best to not have them see us. We only put the tent and cooler in the truck while we were still carrying our stuff. Danny drove fast and we thought we were good. But four cars were pursuing us. Each car took different sides, blue car drove ahead of us, red car drove in the right side, black truck on the left and a white van drove behind us. We were obviously trapped and the passenger from the blue car threw a beer bottle at my door. The guy yelled, _"Scared? Well, you better be!"_

The other guy from the black truck threw rocks as us. He yelled " _N*gger_ s! _Fucking C*ons!_ " We ducked the rocks, hoping that no rock breaks the window. The four vehicles were closing us in.

Three minutes later from all the can and rock throwing and being called racial slurs, we noticed that we're not even close to a freeway. Danny told us to hold on onto something. He swerved, hard. He hit the black truck and broke our way out of this mess. The black truck kept spinning and might've crashed into something. Danny went from 30 mph to 75 mph. Tucker and I checked to see if they were still following us, but everywhere around us was empty. We finally got into the freeway and soon we ended up in a diner.

We were all shaken up from the situation and Tucker asked Danny, _"Dude, why would you take us there? When was the last time you camped there?"_

Danny answered, so distressed. _"I don't know. I'm so sorry. I haven't camped there in the past two years, but this was before they camp there."_


	8. I Thought She was a Friend

**I am so sorry for not posting a new story last night. I was out of town and I wasn't able to post the story. Tonight I will be posting another story, so here's your good news. :)**

* * *

Eight.

Danny

I thought she was a friend (EDIT)

* * *

This happened when I was fifteen. This was during the time where all teens had moved from MySpace to Facebook after MySpace was considered to be "dead." By the time I created my Facebook account, I decided to befriend of course my group of friends and some family members. After a week of setting up my account, I got a friend request from a middle school friend of mine, Mindy.

Mindy and I were good friends and she was an old crush of mine. She ended up moving across the country and I haven't heard of her until the request. I accepted her request and she messaged me the minute I accepted it.

Mindy: _"Hi Danny! How've you been? :D"_

Me: _"Hey I'm doing fine. It's been a long time! What about you?"_

Mindy: _"I'm doing great! California is doing some good to me lol"_

Me: _"Good to know. Hey, do you keep in contact with Sam and Tucker?"_ During middle school, the small group of friends consist of Sam, Tucker, Mindy and me.

Mindy: _"Those two? No, why would I?"_

I was confused. The day before Mindy moved, she told us that we would still be friends and kept find a way to keep in touch.

Me: _"Because you told us that you would keep in touch. I mean, I'm still friends with them."_

Mindy: _"Well I guess I'm not friends with them."_

I left the conversation like that. The next day she messaged me, with a _"Hey."_

Me: _"Hey! What's up?"_

Mindy: _"I want to say sorry_ _L_ _I know that I shouldn't have said all that stuff about Sam and Tucker. I just feel as though you forgot about me since they're still in the picture."_

Me: _"It's fine. I shouldn't have our first convo like that."_

Mindy: _"Yay!_ _J_ _"_

Me: "I g2g, I have school in a few minutes. I talk to you later."

I mentioned Sam and Tucker about this before school. They told me that they haven't got any friend request from Mindy.

After school, Mindy and I were continuing the chat.

Mindy: _"I don't know that Sam went goth."_

Me: _"Neither did until the end of 8_ _th_ _grade."_

Mindy: _"Same with Tucker. Since when he got into technology?"_

Me: _"Over the Summer since you left."_

Mindy: _"Huh."_

Me: _"What are you doing?"_

Mindy: _"Nothing but talking to you ;)"_

Ummm…. Okay? I message back.

Me: _"Well, I have to go."_

Mindy: _"Ugh. You suck :P"_

The next day Sam and Tucker told me that Mindy did sent friend request. _"When I took a look at her page, she obviously changed to those Cali girls, with the bleach blonde hair and tan, but still wow!"_ Sam said.

 _"Yeah, she was wondering about you too and Tucker as well."_ I told her.

 _"Oh really?"_ Sam asked. _"What did she say?"_

 _"She just asked when did you started to go through your phase."_

Sam took some offense to that. She scoffs, _"Why you gotta say it like that?"_

Me, pretty confused said, _"I'm not!"_

After school, Mindy and I were still talking.

Mindy: _"Why did you have to tell them I said that?"_

Me: _"I'm sorry_ _L_ _I didn't mean to."_

Mindy: _"You're lucky that you're cute ;)"_

Me: _"Uh, thanks, hey there's something I have to tell you."_

MIndy: _"Shoot."_

Me: _"I kinda had a crush on you during middle school."_

I was pretty surprised. A girl actually liked me!

Mindy: _"I had a crush on you too during that time"_

I was pretty surprised. A girl actually liked me!

Mindy sent a less than 3 that represented a heart. We ended the conversation.

To kept things from getting boring, I'll fast forward it to four months. Mindy and I were in a long distance relationship and one day Mindy told me that she'll be visiting the town where I lived in.

Me: _"That's great! I can't wait to see you! :D"_

Mindy: _"I'll be there this Friday. We should meet up at the mall."_

I know. Stupid, right? I told her that I can't wait to see her again. That Thursday I told Sam and Tucker that Mindy will be home. Sam and Tucker confused. Tucker said, _"She didn't tell us about that."_

I shrugged it off. _"Hey, do you guys wanna come and see her?"_

They decided to come along. After school, we were on our way to the mall. Mindy messaged me.

Mindy: _"I'll see you at the fountain, okay?_ _J_ _"_ We were all waiting at the fountain. We tried to look out for Mindy. No luck. Ten minutes later, some guy in his 30s walked towards us. He said, _"Hey!"_

We all ignore him. We thought that he was just making small talk. The guy said, _"Hey, aren't Danny?"_

I went turned white. What the hell? Who is this guy and why is he trying to talk to us?

The guy just smiled. _"Remember? It's me, Mindy!"_

I lost my shit. Sam, Tucker and I ran like hell. When we got home, we all deleted our contact with this fake Mindy account. We blocked the profile, but we weren't sure if we could tell our parents about it.

Our parents found out about it and reported this to the police. The fake Mindy account was still there and it turned out that the real life Mindy did have a Facebook account but it was inactive for three months. She messaged us about what happened with the situation and it turns out that she tried to report the fake account, but the fake account blocked her. She had no idea as to why this guy was so interested in building this account and tried to be friends with us.

They arrested the guy three days after the meet up incident. It turned out the guy was a convicted pedophile who broke probation.


	9. During my years as a PrisonSecurityGuard

Nine.

Walker

During my years as a Prison Security Guard (EDIT)

* * *

I'm a retired prison security guard. I've seen a lot of fucked up shit, so please bring some popcorn.

I worked at my town's state prison for the past twenty- seven years from 1968- 1995.

These four stories are the ones that stick to me.

One: We had a notorious child rapist being transferred into the state prison from a town over. Now, child rapists are the kind of people what everyone consider them as the scum of human existence. By the time, the child rapist was being sent to his cell, about ten or twelve prisoners attacked him. At one point, he was almost chocked to death. The rapist was put into solitary confinement afterwards.

Two: Like every prison, there's always groups/ gangs being separated by race. There's the Aryans, the Latin Kings, Crips, Bloods, just to name a few. Almost often there were riots, one in particular stood out. One of the securities got jumped into the riot and would've been killed if a member from the Bloods hadn't saved him. Now, this Blood member was on death row for killing 8 people, including one child. The security was surprised. He actually thought he was going to die. The security guard retired after five years, same year the blood member was put to death by lethal injection.

Three: In 1982, one pregnant woman was visiting her boyfriend. The boyfriend was charged for drug charges, more importantly cocaine and meth. Since this was during the time cocaine was getting huge in the U.S and we still had no idea where was it coming from. The woman had ingested twelve packets of cocaine, just she could bring it to her boyfriend. Just thinking about it makes me angry because three packets of the cocaine ripped and she overdosed. As for the baby, there was no baby. It was revealed that the woman faked her pregnancy in order to avoid being searched by the securities.

Four: One man, a serial killer, had jumped from the third floor during lunch. Almost no one was shocked. There were only a few murmurs of _"oh, fuck,"_ and went back to eating. No one even cared. Word was he suppose to go to a mental institution after finding out he was schizophrenic . This happened at the end of my first week and my first time seeing someone committing suicide.


	10. The Interviews

**Happy Halloween everyone!**

* * *

Ten.

P. Spectra

The Interviews

* * *

I am a psychiatrist, one of the best in the Amity County. My boss sent me a case to Casper High in Amity Park, after he got in contact with Principal Ishiyama and Vice Principal and English teacher Mr. Lancer of the school. Principal Ishiyama and Mr. Lancer were worried about the students who had a few issues earlier in the school year, whether it's grades or behavior. My boss had told me to interview nine students. I'll try to remember the interviews, as this was a month ago.

Dash Baxter. He was the first student that I had to interview. He was good looking boy, All American teenage boy. Blond hair and blue eyes. He bragged about himself and how he would never get in trouble with school authority since he's Casper High' best quarterback. His grades weren't great and needs improvement, although somehow he gets to play football games. For the bullying, he said that his father supported his behavior as this was a behavior to use in football. I have a home visit with Dash and his family and Dash was right about his father accepting his aggressiveness.

Paulina Sanchez. The next student. She was Hispanic. I recognized her parents, who usually gave money to charities. Most of the time, she often looked at herself in the mirror and say how gorgeous she is. I asked her about her family life and she said that her father goes to work and her mother stays at home. She said that her mother use to be a beauty queen in her younger years. From what she said about her mother, Paulina seems to be pressured into fitting the beauty standards. Other than that, she said her parents were very loving. I thought over wise, however I decided to make a home visit appointment.

Starlet Anderson. Caucasian girl. She seemed passive- aggressive based off the questions I asked her. She's rather distant when it came to talking about her parents. When I asked her about her social life, she kept talking about being the former popular girl until Miss Paulina Sanchez came into the picture. She holds resentment against Miss Sanchez for pushing her other friend, Valerie away from their social circle after financial troubles since her (Valerie) father lost his job at the Axion Labs. I just made a home visit schedule.

Jasmine Fenton. I recognized her surname, Fenton. She was the daughter of Jack and Madeline Fenton, ghost hunters to be exact. During my session with her, she usually mentioned how her parents were rather absent in her and her brother's lives. It's ashamed how a great student could have such neglectful parents. Jasmine said she saw herself as an adult in a child's body, who takes most of the responsibility. She said that she hated how her parent are so ghost- obsessed. She talked about her younger brother Daniel, whose been acting strange for the past four months. She thinks that he may have a drug problem or even problems in school. At this point, I was thinking about scheduling a home visit.

Quan Nguyen. A Vietnamese boy who seemed rather sweet. He was very open about his life. He said that his favorite subject was science, his favorite color is orange and he has his parents and three older brothers and two sisters. He said that he's often upset whenever Dash picks on weaker students/ classmates. He said that he dated Valerie for a while and dated Miss Starlet Anderson for about two months now. He used all this time to talk about his life and how he's lucky to have the good things. No issues at all with him.

Valerie Grey. If anything, she was a difficult person to talk to. She ranted on how her life went south after her father lost his job. She had to move to another town since her family lost their previous home and how she lost her friends. Her father now works as a security guard at the Axion Lab and she now have to work at the fast food restaurant across the high school campus.

Samantha Manson. A girl who was wearing dark clothing and dark makeup. She's often opinionated about certain things like animal rights and her own way of being a vegetarian. When talking about her family life, she seemed to hold resentment against her parents who didn't accepted her lifestyle. I didn't know what she meant about her lifestyle, but she said that her mother would often try to dress her in "prissy" dresses. She said how overbearing they are to the point they tried to put a restraining order against her friend, Daniel Fenton. Next week, I'll be scheduling a home visit at her house.

Tucker Foley. Like Quan, he was very open as well. Despite all the great things he talked about, Mr. Foley did mention that he has issues with Miss Samantha Manson based on their different views. I asked him about any other friends, but he mentioned Daniel, who said that he was the glue in the group. Despite the issue with his friend, I wouldn't be scheduling a home visit.

Daniel Fenton. The youngest Fenton member. He seemed jittery based on his appearance. He was nervous based on the questions I asked him whether it's his family life or his social life. Based on his grades, he began failing almost every class since the beginning of the school year. For his family life, his parents usually pay attention to their job as ghost hunters. Daniel said he was often picked on by Dash and his friends, which leave him bruises. Danny tried to changed the subject when it came to talking about any issues that he's been having like grades. He got erratic when I mentioned his sister talking about him. I found this strange because he made it as if he was definitely making it obvious of whatever issue(s) he may or may not have. Right after the interview, I made a home visit appointment as soon as possible.


	11. Thank You and Author's Notes

Sorry for taking a while to post this up, I was in school for a while a now I'm on winter break. I just want to say "Thank you" to all who read this year's scary stories collection. I really appreciate it.

Okay, so this year was going to be busiest since I got back to school and this is my third year of university and by this year and next year I'll be busy focusing on my major. If there was one thing I could change this year's scary collection, it would be my ability to write it much earlier like last year.

For the people who follow me and my stories, I haven't posted much due to school and probably this year, it's going to be school AND work. I'm terribly sorry if anyone is waiting for an update. During the past two years, I'm planning to write/ rewrite my stories. As of now, I'm writing three new stories and I'm rewriting two other stories (You & I: Forever and Escape the Tensions [this story I am all ready rewriting either way]).

Can we talk about the this year's stories? Let's talk about them.

* * *

Story One: That Girl was Crazy.

I decided to have Danielle as the narrator in the first story. I kinda thought that many stalker story with a different twist would be interesting. For Danielle, I only wanted her to tell the story about how her (guy) friend got stalked by a new classmate and made up a pregnancy.

Story Two: Worst First Wedding Anniversary Getaway

I wasn't so sure to pick Jeremy or Pamela as the narrator since I wanted to write a stories surrounding the two. I picked Jeremy since I would have him being the person who ignored the signs of the man and his intentions rather than having Pamela who saw this coming and a victim.

Story Three: The 7th of March.

So, I wanted to write about the school related story and I wanted to write about a school shooting story. It was this or a haunted school story, but I was more into the first option.

Story Four: How Our Father Tried to Kill Us

When it came to having Vlad as the narrator, I wasn't so sure what kind of story to write about. I put into some thought and decided to write about Vlad's past and his family being very dysfunctional. I guess, you would consider this a headcanon. Originally, I wanted to have it take place in Russia or somewhere around the area but I had no time.

Story Five: Baby Robber

For Maddie, I decided without a doubt, I made this a almost- kidnapped story.

Story Six: Date Gone Horrifyingly Wrong

This has got to be one of the most uncomfortable stories to write about. Despite being uncomfortable, this subject is very important.

Story Seven: Just Bad People

Another uncomfortable yet important subject to talk about.

Story Eight: I thought she was a friend

I notice that a catfish story was a bit too simple. Yeah, we all know lesson: always be aware of talking to people in the internet, however I thought about a catfish story in which the catfish pretended to be someone that we would know. This story was loosely based on what happened to my family and to this day, it still pisses me off, and the internet wasn't involved.

Story Nine: During my years as a Prison Security Guard

I'm going to make my confession, Walker has got to be one of my favorite ghost characters in the show. I'll probably re-write it since like I said this before, I didn't have enough time.

Story Ten: The Interviews

Like Walker, Spectra is another favorite ghost character of mine. I mean, how could you possibly take over a large amount of people THREE TIMES! [Episodes like My Brother's Keeper, Doctor's Disorders & Girl Night Out (the latter being one of my least favorite episodes of the show)]. Well, Ember did the same amount as her, but I digress.

* * *

I will be posting edits and updates of most if not, all stories. So stick around if you want to read them. Like I said before, thank you so much for reading the stories! :)


End file.
